The Only Exception
by AnnaBL
Summary: Rosalina Valentino was alive in 1864 and knew the Salvatore brothers very well. She's also connected to Katherine and Klaus. How? Why? Now in the present, she sticks to Damon like glue. Join her on her journey. OC centered. Stefan/Damon/OC/Katherine/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not going to be very precise about the timeline or details or anything like that so it might get messy (sorry!) but it's fan fiction so yep (: Photo of Rose/Lina on profile.**

**Disclaimer: sigh, all recognizable persons, places and things are not owned by the amazing me, just the plot (I hope?)**

**Chapter 1 **

**Rose/Lina's POV**

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

_It was a very warm morning that day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a cool breeze flowing over semi-heated bodies, relieving those in tight corsets and heavy, layered petticoats. Included among those, was me, Rosalina Jeannine Valentino. With my blonde curls pinned up in a messy bun, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with unlabored breaths from play, I did not look like a proper upper class lady at all. In fact, I probably looked like a harlot, who just came from a bout of intimacy with a now satisfied gentleman. The thought made me bite my lips to keep from laughing. I turned my head to the left, seeking the gaze of the two boys- oh I beg your pardon, _gentlemen_- beside me. They were both watching me and smiling amusedly. I turned back to the man in front of me, the man whom I call my father, and started paying attention to him again._

"_-and you're not even paying attention are you Rosalina?" he sighed._

_I sheepishly smiled at him._

"_I'm sorry papa, I really did try to. Refresh my memory perhaps?"_

_He sighed again, before he faced the gentlemen, no, I shall say boys, by the way they are smirking, sitting on the white velvet chaise._

"_Would either of you boys mind explaining what I just told Rosalina? I have other matters to deal with and she seems to pay more attention to you than to me"_

_The _boy _on the left raised a brow and said in a _very _cocky voice, "Of course not sir, it would be our pleasure to explain everything she missed not listening to you."_

_I scowled at him._

_That was not nice at all._

_Papa left and there was a brief pause._

_Then laughter. Stefan was writhing on the chaise while Damon literally fell off of it and was now on the floor with his back leaning against it_

_I pouted._

"_Oh stop it! You boys are so mean!"That quietened them._

"_We are not boys." Stefan replied._

"_You may check if you need proof Lina." Damon added._

_My lips twitched before I started to giggle, eventually erupting into laughter._

_I collapsed onto the same seat that Stefan was lying on._

_I lay on Stefan's outstretched arm._

"_Sooo… what did papa say before he left?"_

_Damon popped back from the floor and dramatically fell onto the soft surface._

"_Well apparently a young lady will be staying with us for around a year."_

_I clapped my hands excitedly._

"_Yay! A new friend!...why?"_

_They both chuckled before sobering._

_Stefan leaned over and came into my line of sight. _

"_She lost her family, her house and her family's possessions due to a fire while she was at a young ladies etiquette school or something of the like."_

_I gasped. _

"_Oh no! She must be devastated! When is she arriving?"_

"_I think it is in the afternoon. She will bring her maid and her belongings."_

"_Then we shall be there to comfort her!"_

_They smiled at me._

"_Of course, it is bad manners to not receive a guest staying at the manor."_

_I pouted again._

"_I _know _that…"I trailed off._

_They grinned at each other before attacking me._

"_Aargh!"_

* * *

><p><em>We were lined up in front of the Salvatore manor, I being there because my father and Giuseppe Salvatore were great and close friends. I had stayed over with papa last night due to business they had and I had slept in the room in between and across from Damon and Stefan's room. Our fathers trusted us to not misbehave as we were childhood friends.<em>

_I had on a red and gold brocade dress that supposedly complimented my blue-gray eyes, figure- in actuality it was very heavy- and my free yet neat hair. _

_Unlike this morning, I looked proper._

_To my sides, the brothers were clothed in suits, hair combed and looking quite dashing, it was no wonder that they were constantly pursued by many ladies, no matter the age._

_The black carriage pulled up in the pathway and in front of us, and in a matter of seconds, a manservant opened the carriage door, allowing a lady in a green & cream dress to step out. _

_Giuseppe greeted her._

_She was beautiful, with a slender build, curly chocolate hair pinned under a hat, olive toned skin and almond shaped brown eyes._

_After Giuseppe finished talking to her, she glanced over at us and smiled._

_I grinned and waved at her._

_She frowned at me slightly before moving her gaze to Damon, then Stefan before looking back at Giuseppe._

_I blinked. What just happened?_

_I shook my head and glanced at him too. _

_He nodded at us and we moved forwards towards him._

_I spoke first and curtseyed._

"_Hello, my name's Rosalina Valentino, it's nice to meet you!"_

_She glanced at me before turning towards Damon, curtsying gracefully and lifting her hand for him to kiss._

"_I am Katherine Pierce, pleasure to meet you on this fine afternoon."_

_She turned to Stefan and did the same, this time asking what they're names were._

"_I'm Damon, and he's Stefan." Damon said in a cool voice._

"_Good afternoon." Stefan greeted, although a bit warmer, his tone was also quite chilly._

_I looked at them in confusion. Why were they being so mean?_

_I discreetly nudged them both._

_Damon sighed._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well." he said._

"_I hope your stay is comfortable."Stefan added._

"_I'm-" I started but got interrupted._

"_Why thank you boys, I'm sure it will be."_

_She picked up her skirts, and entered the house with her maid and our servants carrying her belongings._

_After she left, Stefan narrowed his eyes._

"_She's a rude one, ignoring you like that when you greeted her."_

_I stared at him in confusion._

"_What? She wasn't rude, she greeted us back and introduced herself."_

_Damon raised a brow._

"_She interrupted you."_

_I looked at him reassuringly._

"_She didn't know I was going to speak and she must be tired from her trip and in a hurry to rest for the moment."_

_Stefan looked at Damon before looking back at me._

"_Lina, she was rude to you."_

"_She wasn't! An even if she were rude, which I highly doubt, she must be in terrible shape form losing everything. I mean, think about it, she's probably got a lot on her mind right now. Besides, I think she was really nice, I don't know why you didn't think so."_

_They sighed in unison._

_I mocked them and sighed heavily._

_They narrowed their eyes at me playfully before they started to chase me through the manor and into the garden behind._

_**-End Flashback-**_

That was the day it all started.

The day that Katherine brought danger into all of our lives.

**Please Review! How does it sound?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable persons, places and things, just Rose/Lina! Though I sooo would like to own Damon! Or at least Ian Somerhalder!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Rose/Lina's POV**

**New York, 2009**

I could hear his pulse, the rhythmic pounding, thumping to its very own beat.

I could smell his scent, a mix of male musk and sweat.

I could see his blood, escaping the wound on his neck, two distinct holes.

I could feel my teeth aching in response.

And, in the blink of an eye, I could taste him; his skin, salty, but his blood.

Oh his blood was delicious; metallic and tangy, sating my hunger.

For now.

I drop his now useless body, knowing that very soon, perhaps in a day even, I would take another life.

Then, I turned towards the man next to me who was watching me.

He smirked.

"Let's go meet my brother."

**Stefan's POV**

**Mystic Falls, 2009**

I turn to see the crow pass me.

I look at it with dread as it lands, knowing only one thing it could mean.

I turn back around to see him.

"Damon."

He's standing there, cocky as ever.

"Hello brother."

Damon walked into the room, slowly and confidently, like he has all the time in the world, which he does, we both do.

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?" I say to him, trying to be casual.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school." He responds, inspecting the bookshelf. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the '90s. That horrible grunge look, did _not_ suit you."

He starts travelling around the room, circling me.

I spun around slowly to keep watch on him.

"Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do."

"I managed to keep myself busy."

Busy? Like murdering innocents?

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah! That could be a problem. For you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer could be summed up all in one little word."

A different voice spoke.

"_Elena_."

I spun around and saw her.

"Lina."

My childhood best friend.

My first love.

The girl I still loved.

The girl I haven't seen in 161 years.

She was sitting on the red sofa, almost within arm's length of me. So close, yet I didn't notice her until now. No doubt Damon's aim when circling me.

Her flawless porcelain skin, contrasting with the red fabric, her hair, ironed straight to forget the past, and her eyes.

Her piercing blue eyes, catching my own easily.

She was a vision and I felt both happy and pained to see her, because Lina isn't the same girl she was in the past.

She also hated me.

"She took my breath away, Elena." She gracefully stood up, slowly walking up to me, her expression soft. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

Lina, out of us three, was probably the most affected by her death, the most heartbroken.

Because Lina was more connected to Katherine than Damon or I ever were.

Damon's voice broke into my haze.

"Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

She passed me and went to Damon's side.

I looked at them both.

"She's not Katherine."

As much as I love Lina, I couldn't let her hurt Elena, or herself. And I definitely had to keep Damon from her.

"Well let's hope not." Damon began.

"We all know how that ended." Lina finished.

Damon came closer to me. "Tell us something."

"When's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Lina asked, her head tilted, appearing innocent.

"I know what you're doing you guys, it's not going to work."

"Yeah? Don't you crave a little?"

He shoved me.

"Stop it."

He shoved again.

"Let's do it, all of us together."

Again.

"I saw a couple of people out there, Or just-"

"Let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena."

Lina interrupted, as Damon hit me harder.

I pushed Damon back.

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like. I can."

"I said STOP!"

I lost control, then I tackled him out the window.

And landed on the ground.

Hard.

And alone.

I groaned and lifted my head first, then the rest of my body up painfully, ignoring the many cuts that were already healing all along my body.

"I was impressed." said Damon, leaning on a brick wall.

"_I_ give it a six. You missed on style," Lina injected, on the wall, next to him,

"But we were _pleasantly_ surprised."

"Very good with the whole face _aargh _thing."

"It was _good_."

"Yeah, it's all fun and games, with you two, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

Damon scrunched up his eyebrows.

"That's a given."

"Not here," I said, "I won't allow it."

"We'll take that as an invitation." Lina replied.

"Guys please, after all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"After what you did to us? To her?" He pointed to Lina who looked at me with no emotion.

He continued.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena, for Lina at least." I pleaded.

"I'm not fragile you know, if anything right now, you are, I mean, where's your ring?" Lina defended herself, her eyes flashing.

I felt my finger for the ring and found nothing.

Damon looked at my hand and hissed.

"Ooh yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple hours and, poof! Ashes to ashes,"

"Dust to dust." Lina smiled.

Damon chuckled.

"Relax, it's right here."

Lina jumped down from the brick wall, smiling slyly and held her hand out, which had my ring.

I stared into her sky blue eyes that were glittering with mischief, searching for something of the old Lina and I saw them flicker.

I slowly grabbed the ring, my fingers lingering on her soft, silky skin, before pulling away and putting it around my finger.

Damon's eyes narrowed.

Then they darkened and he moved forward to grab my throat, growling, before throwing me across the courtyard, into the wall of the shed.

Lina's widened a second in surprise, before her mask came back on.

As I rolled, Damon was beside me.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." He spat angrily.

Lina blurred next to him.

"You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people."

"I wouldn't try it again."

Damon glanced at the house and heard something.

He turned to Lina, dismissing me. He smirked, changing moods.

"I think we woke Zach up."

He walked away, his hand on the small of Lina's back.

"Sorry Zach." He said, as if Zach could hear.

He started whistling.

Lina glanced back, before continuing with him.

I felt painful but I was happy, because in that final glance, the flicker in her eyes, it meant something.

It meant that the old Lina was still there, just hiding, and if the old Lina returned, then Damon would follow, and everybody would be safe.

**Rose/Lina's POV**

**Mystic Falls, 2009**

We, Damon and I, entered the Mystic Grill for the next step of our epic _secret _plan to free Katherine.

We sat at a table that was only a few tables down from Elena's friends, I on the inside while Damon sat on the outside.

We listened in on them, trying to find which one would be the easiest to manipulate.

"Keep drinking, I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." Said the brunette who, since we observed Elena and everybody she interacted with beforehand, was named Bonnie.

"Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys I want never want me?" The blonde, Caroline, asked.

"I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing. And, _Elena_ always says the right thing. Ugh, she doesn't even try. And he just picks her. And she's _always_ the one that _everyone_ picks. For everything! And I try, _so hard_, and, I'm never the one that…"

Bonnie shook her head.

"It's not a competition Caroline."

Caroline looked back at her.

"Yeah it is."

Damon looked at me and sighed.

"Humans are so pathetic in their 'issues'." He made quotation marks with his fingers.

I laughed lightly.

"That's true, but to be fair, anyone with the appearance of Katherine will definitely be the one that people go to first."

He held one of my hands.

"Or with _your_ beauty. If you haven't noticed, everyone's staring at you."

I looked around and it was true, guys and girls alike were 'discreetly' looking at me and Damon.

"And you too Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome." I replied.

He leaned back, still grasping my left hand.

"Well, who could blame them? With my mysteriously good looks and amazing charm, nobody can resist me."

I laughed at him.

"Shh! We're meant to be eavesdropping!"

We focused in on Elena's friends, Bonnie and Caroline.

Bonnie was trying to reassure Caroline but she didn't listen to her.

After a few minutes, Bonnie offered her a ride and Caroline declined, saying she would walk home or catch a ride from someone else, that she needed time to think.

Damon and I smiled at each other, before we turned to her, catching her eye and smiling at her.

She smiled back, thinking that we would be the 'cool new people' she knew that nobody else did.

That night, we started putting our plan into motion, when Caroline comes to us for comfort, attention and love, we'll be willing to give it to her.

For a price of course.

_**the only exception…**_

**Please review and tell me what you think so far, I have 23 story alerts but no reviews…suspicious...**

**Like I said before, I'm not going to be very precise about the timeline or details or anything like that so it might get a little bit messy and I live in Australia so some words, items, whatever, are different but mean the same thing, for example ketchup- we call it tomato sauce, etc. So if you get confused, review or inbox me to clarify things.**

**Photos on profile! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh My God! I am so sorry for the lateness of my updates and my inactivity! I feel so ashamed. Very sorry guys. Really. I am. Feel free to review how horrible I am… but no seriously, I couldn't find any inspiration for a while and then I procrastinated, which is no excuse but I'll try and make up for it. Anyways, I'd like to say THANK YOU to my reviewers- **

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane**

**Alaee301**

** .fleur **

**Katerina The Von (who reviewed twice!)**

**REDandBLACKlunerwolf**

**And anonymous reviewers kim, Cassie and ZooBoy**

**Photos on profile! o_O**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters (explains the 'I don't own' thing).**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose/Lina's POV**

**Mystic Falls, 2009**

When Damon and I woke up together early in the afternoon*, we smelt like the blood of the couple from last night so we immediately went into the house's showers separately, resulting in a pouty Damon.

When I got out of the upstairs shower, I immediately, without looking at the mirror, dried then straightened my hair, my usual routine, before I did anything else.

I went into the room I shared with Damon and into the decent sized walk in closet, picking out a white v-neck top which had a dark grey ribbon threaded through the v and tied in a bow just above the center of my chest, dark grey skinny jeans and white ballet shoes.

I shook my hair a little, giving it volume, and parting my long overgrown fringe to the side before giving my lashes a few swipes of mascara.

I was going for the sweet, innocent look.

I turned around to see Damon watching me with a little smirk on his lips.

"Like the view?" I ask teasingly.

"_Loving _the view." He replies, doing the smoldering eye thing.

I laugh a bit before blurring to him and hugging him.

His arms automatically come around to circle my body.

"Morning Damon."

"Afternoon more like, we overslept. Very lazy of us, if you ask me."

"Oh well, it's not like we have anything to do."

We froze when we heard the doorbell ring.

That was unexpected.

It was followed by the knocker a second later.

We smiled before flashing down to the entrance.

I opened the door before quickly blurring away to avoid being seen.

What can I say? We like being dramatic.

The door creaked and Katherine's lookalike hesitantly stepped in calling out Stefan's name.

She kept walking, entering the foyer.

"Stefan?" She called out again.

She slowly looked around in awe before the doorway creaked again and she turned around.

She stared at the doorway, walking towards it, before jumping at the crow Damon sends through.

She spins around and comes face to face with Damon.

He smirks.

**Elena's POV**

My heart nearly stopped.

In front of me was a _really_ good looking man who scared me with his sudden appearance.

He had dark brown hair and grayish-blue eyes.

He was also too close so I stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in, the door was-"

I turned to motion towards the door before jumping again from surprise.

A beautiful girl stood just behind me, as close as the man.

She had long straight blond hair and bright blue eyes.

I didn't hear any of them at all.

I looked at the door behind her but it was closed.

"-open."

I was dumbfounded.

The pretty girl walked around me, never taking her eyes off me, to stand next to Damon.

I looked at both of them with a confused face.

They both looked at me intensely, almost as if studying me.

The girl spoke first.

"You must be Elena."

I looked at her quizzically.

How did she know my name?

The guy then spoke.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"And I'm Rose, his childhood best friend."

They both smiled at the same time.

That was…weird.

I smiled back at them.

"He never mentioned you guys."

Damon responded quickly.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag."

"Please, come." Rose gently grabbed my hand, pulling me into the living room, "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I let her pull me into the next room before looking around in amazement.

"Wow. This is your living room?"

It was huge, beautiful and historical.

Damon replied.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste."

I kept looking around.

"I see why Stefan's so smitten."

I faced Rose who was smiling so sweetly at me, wiping away any trace of jealousy I might've had about her.

I smiled back at her.

"It's about time," Damon continued, "for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

I got a bad feeling.

"The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine. His girlfriend?"

I continued looking at him.

"Oh. You two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." Rose cut in.

"Nope."

I replied awkwardly.

"Oops, well I'm sure it'll come up now." Damon commented.

"Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Rose suggested, head tilted.

Damon looked away.

"We all, know how those relationships end."

I looked back to him.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

Rose shrugged next to him, smiling wryly.

"He's a fatalist."

They smiled.

"Hello Stefan." They said in unison their eyes never leaving me.

I turned to the doorway, which had Stefan in it.

"Elena," he said, "I didn't know you were coming over."

I hurried over to him.

"I know, I should've called I just-"

"Oh don't be silly, you're welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan?" Rose reassured me.

He frowned at her in…concern I think?

"I should break out the family photos or some home movies." Damon joked.

"But, I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker." Rose finished.

They shared a smile, like it was a secret joke.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. It was nice to see you." Stefan injected, only glancing at me briefly before turning to Damon and Rose.

I was hurt.

"Yeah, I should probably go."

I turned towards Rose.

"It was nice to meet you Rose," I turned to Damon, "Damon."

"Great meeting you too Elena." Damon said.

He took my hand and kissed it.

Rose suddenly hugged me.

I automatically hugged her back.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again Elena," she pulled back, hands still around my waist because she was shorter than me, "I just enrolled in your school so you've gotta take care of me yeah?"

I stared down into her eyes and found myself agreeing.

"Yeah, of course."

She smiled, letting go, leaving me with the lingering scent of roses and vanilla.

"Good."

I turned and made to leave, stopping in front of Stefan.

He was staring intently at Rose, who was smiling back innocently at him.

"Stefan?"

He didn't respond.

"Stefan?" I tried again.

He barely glanced at me, stepping aside, before he looked back at Damon and Rose.

My mouth hung open slightly.

Wow. Not even a goodbye?

I began walking out.

What the hell just happened?

**Stefan's POV**

**Mystic Falls, 2009**

I felt a little guilty of my indifference towards Elena but right now, the only thing that mattered is Lina and making sure Damon did not tell Elena anything about who we were.

Damon whistled.

"Great gal, whew, she's got spunk."

"You, on the other hand, looked pooped. Did you overexert yourself today?" Lina asked, feigning concern.

I stepped down and began to walk towards them, then pass them.

"Let me guess. Hospital?" Damon mocked.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." I replied.

Lina slowly moved around Damon, looking at me all the while.

"Well were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work?"

They both moved closer to me.

"Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon reminded me condescendingly, drawing closer.

I looked at him.

"How long was Elena here?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Are you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Lina was nearing me.

"Isn't that why you your game 'I'm a high school human?'" Damon accused.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are."

Lina was now beside me and still moving closer.

"We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity," she said, inching ever closer before whispering into my ear, "is when you rip it open and feed on it."

I turned to face her as she moved her head back.

"What kind of game are you playing Lina?"

She shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

She smiled at me innocently, the white of her shirt enhancing her angelic features.

She then turned and linked her arm through Damon's, who had had his hands on his hips, before walking away, leaving me to stare after them in frustration.

**Rose/Lina's POV**

After we messed up Stefan and his little girlfriend's relationship a little, I headed out to mess with her friend's head while Damon waited for me in the Grill.

Dusk was approaching and it was the night of the comet.

I frowned, remembering the last time the comet soared across the sky.

I shook my head and stopped thinking about the past and went to the town square/park where the "Night of the Comet" was held.

People were having fun, chatting and drinking while kids ran amok playing, getting their faces painted.

I saw Caroline with to a few others and waited for her to see me.

She walked away from them when she spotted me, stopping and smiling.

I looked at her without any expression on my face, still.

Her smile faded a little and she headed towards me quickly.

A group of people passed me and I flashed away to a shaded area, watching her stop and frown, then look around in disappointment.

I smirked, mimicking Damon, before moving at vampire speed to the Grill.

* * *

><p>"I know you."<p>

A girl was on the other side of the bar, and apparently she was talking to us.

We turned to her in unison which probably freaked her out a little, yet she kept on standing there.

Who was she? I frowned.

Oh right, the girl Damon nearly drained to gain Stefan's attention.

Damon also frowned a little before recognizing her.

"Well that's unfortunate."

She sidled around the bar slowly, getting closer to him.

"Um, I don't-I don't know how but… your face…"

She breathed out a short hesitant laugh before starting to walk away.

"Excuse me. S-sorry."

We followed her with our eyes to see her going into the toilets.

We looked at each other.

"Looks like Mickey Mouse isn't doing it for Stefan." Damon chuckled, bringing his beer up to his lips for another sip. On the way there though, his hand stopped.

"You know, we can use this to our advantage." he said.

"You _know_ you're not allowed in the ladies toilets." I raised a brow.

He smirked.

"You _know_ that's never stopped me before."

I matched his smirk and we abandoned our drinks to follow that girl.

We found her taking some drugs, bending her head to swallow some water and help the pills go down.

When she stood upright again, she saw us with our vampy faces in the mirror and screamed.

I covered her mouth while Damon grabbed her body.

We glanced at each other.

"Now what?" I asked the self-proclaimed mastermind.

"Roof?" He suggested, or asked.

I shrugged and we dragged her up there, kicking and (muffled) screaming.

When we finally got on it, I let her go, allowing her to cry out.

Damon dragged her to the edge.

I followed them, smiling at Damon's idea.

Damon pulled her up onto the ledge and tilted her back, nearly letting her fall.

"No! No, please!"

Wow she was loud.

I stepped in front of her.

"You have to stop screaming."

She ignored me. Well, either that or she was too hysterical to listen to me.

"Stop! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"

"Shh, I've got you." Damon said while pushing her upper body over.

Vicki continues crying. Her sobs shook her entire body.

"Would you like-"

"Nooooooo!" Vicki interrupted.

How rude of her.

"No! Please don't!"

"I've got you, oh! I'm not gonna drop you."

Damon kept on pretending to push her off the edge.

I laughed at his childish antics.

I spotted Stefan a few seconds just before he made the huge jump onto the roof.

He looked at Damon.

"Not bad."

"Have you been eating bunnies?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Let her go."

I pouted, geez, he has no sense of humor whatsoever.

"Really? Okay."

Damon made as if to drop her onto the street below us.

Vicki panicked.

"No! No!"

Stefan's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Damon pulled her back and pushed her onto Stefan.

"Relax!"

"What's happening?!"

We ignored Vicki.

Damon stepped down from the ledge.

"_We_ don't need her to be dead but, you might."

We looked down at the pathetic girl.

I moved in front of her

"What attacked you the other night?"

She turned to face me.

"I don't know! An animal."

"Are you sure about that?"

I stepped closer to her and knelt down so I was almost face to face with her.

"Think. Think about it. Think _really_ hard."

She stilled and concentrated.

"What attacked you?"

She slowly looked up at Damon, who smirked at her, and jumped before starting to hyperventilate.

"Vampire."

I kept going, louder this time.

"Who did this to you?"

"He did!" she shouted hoarsely, looking at Damon.

"Wrong!"

Stefan looked at me.

"Don't."

I ignored him.

"Stefan."

She turned to look at him.

"Don't."

I pulled Vicki up by an arm, holding onto her hard.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Stefan to meet my eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeated obediently.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Lina. Please don't do this."

I let go of her and turned to face him.

"You couldn't fix it before," Damon said looking at him, "I don't know what you're gonna do now."

He moved closer to Vicki and ripped off her bandage roughly.

She cried out in pain and continued sobbing.

He shoved her into Stefan who grabbed her by the arms.

Damon continued, throwing the bandage at him and moving closer.

"Your choice of lifestyle, has made you weak."

Stefan was tense, his eyes darkened, trying to resist the blood coming out of Vicki's neck.

"Couple of vampire parlor tricks, is nothing compared to the power that you could have. That you now need," Stefan glared at him and his face started to transform, "but you can change that. _Human_ blood gives you that."

Stefan struggled to control himself and threw Vicki to the ground where she lay moaning without moving.

Stefan grunted, his hands on his knees in effort.

I moved to his other side and leaned down to look at him properly.

"You have two choices. You can feed, and make her forget, or you could let run screaming 'vampire!' through the town square."

He groaned.

"That's what this is about? You wanna expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are."

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like for us to be together again?"

He stood up again and looked at both of us.

"You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you two."

Ouch. That hurt a little.

Or a lot.

Damon and I looked at each other.

I bit my lip and shrugged, walking over to Vicki and chuckling slightly.

"Wow."

I grabbed her and pulled her up from her still position.

"Come here sweetheart."

"No!"

"It's okay." I soothed.

I looked at Stefan again before turning to Vicki, twisting my hand through her hair and whispered into her ear.

"Forget about everything that happened here. You don't know what you're doing on this roof."

I stroked her hair and let her go, smiling at her in fake reassurance.

I turned to Stefan and gestured to her with my hands.

She frowned.

"What happened? Where am I?"

I glanced at her.

She looked around before touching her neck.

"I ripped my stitches open, ugh."

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

She looked at him, smiling.

"I took some pills man, I'm good."

She slowly stood up and staggered off.

Damon was moving restlessly.

"It's good to be home. I think we might stay awhile."

Stefan looked at him intently.

"You know," I added, "this town could use a bit of a wakeup call don't you think?"

"What are you up to Lina?" He looked at Damon. "Damon?"

I smiled innocently.

"That's for us to know and you to dot, dot, dot. Give Elena our best."

We turned and left with a dent in our pride.

* * *

><p>We didn't go far.<p>

We were in the Grill's car park, waiting.

"Do you think he meant it?" I asked Damon.

What Stefan had said was still racing through my mind.

I wouldn't go too far and say that what Stefan had said wounded me, no, but it did, however, affect me. Just a bit though. I mean, it's not as if I really care what he thinks but…we were close once…so…

"Nah, he's just frustrated he can't be as amazing as us." Damon replied, side glancing at me.

I smiled at his attempt to cheer me up.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

The door to the Grill opened and out came the blonde we were waiting for.

I pushed off of the car I was leaning on and Damon jumped down from the roof of it, creating a loud 'thump' as he landed.

Caroline stopped and looked around startled, trying to find what made the noise.

She started walking again.

I brushed through the bushes quickly, rustling them and making her stop again.

She fully turned around this time before rummaging through her bag for the car keys and heading hastily towards her car.

When Caroline reached her car, she pulled out the keys before accidentally dropping them.

She reached down to grab them and slowly stood back up, warily.

Damon banged a car door and she spun around in fright.

When she saw no one there, she sighed in relief before turning around and gasping at the sudden sight of both of us in front of her, this scenario becoming a tradition for us.

"Sorry," I said to her, "we didn't mean to scare you."

She sighed in relief at the sight of us, ironic, considering the plans we had for her.

"No…it's fine. I was hoping I'd see you again. Both of you."

Damon, being the ever cocky boy that he is, responded, unsurprisingly with an "I know" to which she laughed at.

"Cocky much?" I raised a brow at her. That's exactly what I had just thought. I had a feeling I was going to like the girl. Such a shame we were probably going to rip her neck out. I looked at Damon and answered her.

"Very much."

He turned slightly and rolled his eyes at me as I winked at her, before facing him.

"Well then, I'll see you at home, kay?" I told him before looking at Caroline again, smirking. "Or maybe not?"

And with that, I left Damon to his own devices, confident in his charms and the naive girl.

_**the only exception…**_

***Okay, to clarify things, when Lina and Damon "woke up together", they DID NOT have sex, but they did however sleep together in the same bed. They've been sleeping in the same bed for many, many, many years and nothing happened. That's all, if I continue, I'll ruin it so I'm going to zip my lips and you guys will wait for the next chapter…which will come faster if you guys reviewed…hint hint ;p**


End file.
